A rain about love
by Looop
Summary: Muchos dirían que Marinette sería quien llorara el día de su boda; pero Adrien siempre fue el sensible de la relación.


¡Hola! Al ver el positivismo que mis antiguas viñetas han tenido aquí, me he atrevido a escribir una más. Me encanta esta pareja, y esta vez quise enfocarme en un Adrienette adulto en esa hermosa escena de una boda (porque todos sabemos que este par se casará y tendrán hijos y serán super felices. Sí). Así que espero y lo disfruten, ¡vivo para hacer feliz a las personas!

 **Advertencia.** Mega fluffyness que da diabetes de la buena.

* * *

 **||| A rain about love |||**

Muchos dirían que Marinette sería quien llorara el día de su boda; pero Adrien siempre fue el sensible de la relación. Así que cuando la chica de descendencia china-francesa caminó del brazo de su padre Tom en aquel largo vestido blanco (que ella misma se confeccionó), Adrien dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran con libertad.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas para llegar a este momento ( _su boda_. Su corazón veinteañero se le quiere salir del pecho). Haberse hecho amigos pese a su pésimo primer encuentro fue solo el inicio. Salvar París juntos sin siquiera saber quién era el otro los había unido. Y aunque las dudas de Marinette, sobre los sentimientos de Adrien hacia ella cuando sus identidades fueron descubiertas estaban ahí, ellos pudieron superarlo. Adrien le había demostrado de muchas maneras lo mucho que le importaba. Con motas y sin ellas.

Y Marinette (perfecta, dulce y hermosa Marinette a palabras de Adrien) también le había demostrado lo mucho que él valía para ella. No había día en que no le hiciera ver lo mucho que era amado por alguien. Más importante. Lo mucho que ella lo amaba y _siempre_ lo ha amado. Se lo demostraba cuando curaba sus heridas tras una batalla. Se lo decía cuando lo recibía con un abrazo luego de una larga sesión de fotos. Y se lo aseguraba cuando le besaba el rostro en aquellas noches cuando soñaba en cual feliz era su familia cuando su madre vivía.

Pero cuando se lo decía, oh dios. Cuando Marinette le decía de corazón que lo amaba, Adrien siempre se encontraba con inmensas ganas de llorar. Porque el amor que Marinette le tenía rebasaba todo; era tan fuerte que algunas veces se creía no merecedor de el. Pero como siempre, ella lo hacía sentir digno.

Y cuando la ve ahí, sonrojada mientras trata de no tropezarse con la larga falda del vestido, sabe que todo lo que han pasado valió la pena. Y en esos momentos no hay algo más que quiera hacer que ir hacia ella y sacarla del brazo del amable Tom, para poder abrazarla y llevársela lejos. A un lugar donde juntos podrán hacer _su propia familia_. Pero Nino lo tiene bien sujeto del saco, él siempre lo ha sabido leer a la perfección.

 _Gracias._ Murmura a su amigo, este le sonríe mientras comparte una mirada con Alya (la dama de honor de Marinette). Ambos se emocionan cuando ven al padre de su amiga entregarla ya, a las manos de Adrien. Y sonríen enternecidos cuando Marinette corre rápidamente del brazo de su padre a secar las mejillas húmedas de su _próximo a ser_ esposo (para toda la vida, esperan ambos).

—Hey…—susurra. Con voz suave, queda. No le importaba el juez que estaba frente a ellos. — ¿Por qué lloras?

Adrien sonríe. Y se pone a reír. Saca unas fuertes carcajadas pero sin dejar de llorar. Da las gracias a Tom por muchas cosas (sobre todo, por haberle dado su bendición), y abraza con fuerza a su prometida. Porque fue hasta este momento en que todo se sintió más real. Y finalmente, podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas uno junto al otro.

Ambos se intercambian varios te amo. Las manos de Adrien tiemblan cuando le coloca el anillo, pero su voz no tartamudea cuando promete amarla hasta que la muerte los separe (aunque admita para sí, que incluso como fantasma la seguirá a donde sea). No hay mentiras en sus votos, puras promesas que planea jamás romper.

Y cuando se dan el beso, aquel primer beso de recién casados, el corazón de Adrien explota de felicidad. Y la amplia sonrisa de Marinette, quien ahora da pequeños brincos mientras Adrien coloca su frente sobre la de ella, le dice que ella se siente exactamente de la misma manera que él.

—Dijiste que sí— dice Adrien. Aun le cuesta creer lo que acaba de suceder. Le parece irreal pero a la vez perfecto. — Muchas gracias…

Marinette le acaricia el rostro. Y quiere reírse un poco de lo chistoso que se ve con sus ojos hinchados. Pero mejor decide dejar hablar a su corazón.

—Gracias a tí por dejarme amarte, Adrien.

Y si alguien miró a Adrien llorar durante la recepción de la boda y cuando bailaron el primer vals de recién casados, nadie dijo nada. Mejor miraban con una sonrisa, como Marinette se le unía con una mirada húmeda y llena de amor.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
